


Practice Makes Perfect

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Series: Kinktober Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: Kinktober Day 3: Bukkake
 
  When he was invited to extra practice in the third gym, Tsukishima was not expecting this. 
 
  (He can't say he minds, though.)





	

When he was invited to extra practice in the third gym, Tsukishima was not expecting _this_. 

(He can't say he minds, though.)

Kuroo makes sense. And then Bokuto? Well Bokuto seems like the kind of person to go along with whatever Kuroo does. So when Tsukki walks into the gym to find them naked, jerking themselves off on the middle of the court, he can almost make sense of it. But Akaashi -

Akaashi who is currently between them, moaning into Bokuto’s mouth while Kuroo sucks a hickey into his neck.

Akaashi is a curveball.

Tsukki suddenly can't move. He’s rooted to the spot, body made of stone as he watches Akaashi writhe between two strong bodies. His mind is dizzy trying to figure exactly which one of them it is he envies most.

It's when Kuroo pulls off Akaashi’s neck to survey his work that he’s noticed. Kuroo turns his head to stare Tsukishima down, eyes feral and dangerous. “Well, look who the cat dragged in.”

Bokuto whips around to look, eyes lighting up. “Hey, hey, hey!” He shouts. He’s not nearly as menacing as Kuroo, but somehow his excitement is just as intimidating. 

“Ah, Tsukishima-kun. I didn't know you would be joining us,” says Akaashi, face flushed pink (whether from embarrassment or arousal, Tsukki can't tell). 

They’re all staring at him expectantly, and he’s at a loss. Something runs through his blood, a strange mixture of excitement and anxiety, while his mind races to find the right thing to say. “I-” Tsukishima starts, then breaks off, fumbling over the sudden knot in his throat.

“What's the matter, cat got your tongue?” Kuroo asks with a sly grin. Bokuto reaches out to high five him. Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“I see Kuroo-san did not properly explain,” Akaashi says with a huff, glaring at the man in question. Tsukishima’s never seen someone look so debauched and so deadly at the same time. 

Kuroo goes back to leaving open mouthed kisses on Akaashi’s neck, though his eyes never leave Tsukishima. For all his fury, Akaashi leans into the contact, head tipping back to give Kuroo better access as his eyes roll back into his head and he lets out a low moan.

“No fair,” Bokuto whines. “Don’t forget about me.”

Kuroo snorts and reaches a hand out to smack him across the head. “Snooze you lose, bro.”

Tsukki can’t help but snicker, and suddenly all eyes are on him again.

“Tsukishima-kun,” Akaashi murmurs. His eyes are glassy, and his eyesbrows are furrowed, like it’s taking all his effort to focus on Tsukishima and not give into the lure of Kuroo’s mouth on him. “You don’t have to - _ah_ \- do anything you don’t want to but...”

“You should join us,” Bokuto finishes for him. “Akaashi really wants you to.”

“Me?” Tsukishima finds himself asking. His store of smart remarks is suddenly gone, leaving him staring in awe at the three people before him.

Akaashi blushes but nods. “Yes,” he says as he reaches a hand out, beckoning Tsukishima closer. Tsukishima is drawn like a moth to flame, and before he knows it, they’re kissing.

A hand runs up the back of his shirt, and he can’t help but shudder. Akaashi pulls away, and Tsukishima lift his arms so that Kuroo can pull his shirt off of him. Bokuto’s hands play nervously at the hem of his shorts while he shifts from foot to foot.

“Ah, can I…” He trails off, looking almost bashful, and Tsukishima barely contains his laughter. Instead he nods. Bokuto’s face lights up like a child on Christmas, and his positively beams at Tsukishima as he pulls his shorts and underwear down in one go. 

Tsukishima shivers. He’s been naked in front of other people like this before, but never like this. Never with three sets of hungry eyes on him, staring at him like he’s meat to be devoured.

“Are we making you nervous?” Kuroo asks, and goddamn if he weren’t so hot Tsukishima would definitely punch him.

“No,” He bites out. Akaashi gives him a knowing look.

“Remember, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” He says, and then he’s sinking to his knees.

“Wha-”

“Tsukishima-kun, may I blow you?” Akaashi asks.

“You should let him,” Kuroo murmurs, standing behind him and hooking his chin over Tsukishima’s shoulder to take in the view that is Akaashi on his knees. Tsukishima feels the press of his erection against his ass.

“He’s really good at it,” Bokuto adds in.

Tsukishima can’t make his voice work, so instead he just nods, staring wide eyed as Akaashi leans in. At first he just runs his nose along the jut of his hip bone, breathing in his scent. Then he reaches a hand up to wrap around Tsukishima’s dick, stroking him loosely.

“How do you like it?” Akaashi asks, and Tsukishima doesn’t know how to tell him he’s never had a mouth so close to his dick ever in his life.

“I- ah-” he stammers.

Behind him, Kuroo chuckles. They’re pressed so close, he can feel the way the vibrations rumble through Kuroo’s chest and spread into his back. “You shouldn’t tease him, it’s cruel.”

Akaashi cracks a smil, small and devious, and then his lips are wrapping around the head of Tsukishima’s cock and he’s drawing him in, deeper and deeper, until his nose is buried in the close cropped hair at the base.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Tsukishima gasps.

Akaashi looks up at him then through thick lashes, and he almost comes on the spot.

“Told you he was good,” Bokuto grunts from next to him. He breathing is labored and his arm keeps brushing Tsukishima’s side. Distantly, Tsukishima realizes he must be jerking himself off, but then Akaashi swallows around him and the thought is gone. Tsukishima has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Kuroo tsks.

“You should let him hear you,” He says, biting at Tsukishima’s ear.

This time, when Akaashi bobs down to take him to the root, Tsukishima doesn’t hold back his shout of pleasure. He’s embarrassingly close already, pleasure coiling up tight in his belly while Akaashi moans around him.

“I- hah- I’m gonna-”

“Do it,” Bokuto urges.

Akaashi pulls off and wraps a hand around him again, jerking him fast and tight. “You may come on my face if you wish,” he murmurs, and Tsukishima does, groaning loud enough to echo off the rafters of the gym while he paints Akaashi’s face with his load.

Bokuto is grunting, hand jerking in erratic movements and eyes fixed on Akaashi. “Keiji- can I-?”

Akaashi says nothing, just moans and tips his head back. Bokuto’s hand shoots out to curl into his hair, and then he’s coming too, dick catching on Akaashi’s bottom lip and making a mess of him.

Akaashi whines, eyes screwed shut, and turns expectantly.

“Kuroo-san,” He murmurs, and Kuroo nods, stepping up to shoot his load over Akaashi’s neck and chest.

Akaashi slumps to the ground. He’s a mess of sweat and cum, but he’s still painfully hard, cock an angry red as it bobs against his stomach. Tsukishima can’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

“Well,” Kuroo rumbles, voice hoarse, “Shouldn’t we return the favor?”

Tsukishima doesn’t need any more permission. He falls to his knees and shoves Akaashi’s dick in his mouth. It’s too much too fast, and he nearly gags. Hands grab his hair, pull him off, and he sucks in a desperate breath.

“Not so much at first,” Kuroo’s voice instructs, and then the hand in his hair is guiding him down again. He’s forced to bob his head, swallow Akaashi down, but he doesn’t mind. A fresh wave of arousal blooms underneath his skin, and he lets it carry him.

Akaashi is bucking underneath him, choked cries coming from his lips.

“Ah- ah- Tsukishima-kun, I-”

Suddenly, Akaashi is bucking up into his mouth, coming hot and fast. The hand in his hair doesn’t pull him off in time, and Tsukishima swallows out of reflex. Not quickly enough though; cum leaks out of the corner of his mouth and drips down his chin.

When he pulls off, Kuroo leans down to kiss him, open-mouthed and filthy. It muct be gross, Tsukishima thinks, but when they break apart, Kuroo licks his lips with a smirk.

“You should practice with us more often.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the second day in a row i've written akaashi being a total cockslut. whoops.
> 
> find me @[ tumblr](quoth-the-ravenclaw.tumblr.com)


End file.
